


Where the sun don’t shine

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Umbrella, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: The OC’s cheap umbrella accidentally extends at the wrong time, hitting poor Tom in the crotch





	

Opening my curtains, I was greeted a good morning by a rainstorm which didn’t look like it was going to give up any time soon. It was summer, but as always London was determined that it was anything but and instead, insisted on a wet day. I could only imagine that the roads would be absolute hell, but I was clean out of biscuits. It seemed impossible but I had opened the cupboards that morning and there was a horrific lack of cookies, digestives and hob nobs. How was I meant to live?

I tried to remain positive though; it would only be ten minutes tops to pop to the corner shop and back again, curled up under a blanket, watching Netflix, with my tea and biscuits. During the last rainstorm, the wind had been so strong, that by the time I got home with a ripped piece of material on a metal stick, it was clear that the umbrella was beyond saving. I had picked up a new, cheap one, hoping that it would be able to perform well, despite the low price.

It was a nice looking umbrella; red with white polka dots. I swung it around as I made my way down the apartment hallway to the lift, re-enacting ‘Singing in the rain’ (or at least, in my mind, I was). I squeaked in surprise when the umbrella extended, almost hitting me square in the face. Who knew that the thing was so dangerous? I pushed it back into its previous, compact position again, resolving to not swing it around anymore. However, when I heard the door on the right click to open, I was snapped out of my thoughts regarding my faulty umbrella. Tom lived in that flat. I didn’t see him often, in fact, I had scarcely had a conversation with him but he was always cordial, smiling at me and occasionally saying good morning. Good manners and good looking, what more could you want? I was working hard to not embarrass myself in front of him, of course, I hadn’t even had the chance to talk to him and therefore, have the opportunity to embarrass myself. Still, I didn’t want to do anything that would jeopardise a potential, future relationship.

“Good morning” Tom said, offering me a smile.

“Morning” I said, smiling back brightly. I had been become so aware of the muscles on my face that I worried that I wouldn’t know how to school them into a normal expression. I swallowed, attempting to moisten my sudden, dry throat. Honestly, all he did was say ‘good morning’ and I was barely keeping it together.

“Are you really going to head out in this weather?” He asked, spying my umbrella.

“They don’t call me ‘Gale’ for nothing” I joked “Well, I mean, that’s my name” I continued, realising that Tom probably didn’t know my name. I only knew his because I had heard Mrs Pines and Mrs Sanchez gossiping about ‘the handsome actor who had just moved in’, and ‘oh, he is so polite, that Tom’.

“I’ve always meant to ask” he said, distracting me from my thoughts.

“Really? You have?”

He laughed “of course, I always see you but it’s a shame that I didn’t take the time to learn your name.”

I fiddled with my umbrella to avoid eye contact for a second “Oh, its’ okay! You’re a busy man and you’re probably always learning new names. Why would you even remember mine?” I giggled nervously, fidgeting with the umbrella more “I mean I get it, I’m just some girl down the hall and I- hey, wait. What did you mean you ‘always see’ me? When? I hardly see you!” He raised an eyebrow at how the words tumbled gracelessly from my mouth. The more nervous I became, the faster I spoke and the more I played around with the umbrella.

Tom opened his mouth to say something but instead emitted a sudden groan. I looked down at the culprit; my (now) extended umbrella had hit him directly in the groin.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” I yelped, unsure of what to do “Uh, do you want ice, I think I have ice!?” Tom slowly crumbled to the floor, cupping the affected area. My first instinct was to soothe the pain away with my hand, so I put my hand on the apex of his thigh. He looked up at me with watery eyes and I realised my mistake.

“Oh, my God I didn’t mean to put my hand there!” I immediately drew my hand away “I’m just- I didn’t- Are you okay? I didn’t mean to!” I blabbered “do you need help back into your flat?” He nodded mutely and I helped him up and into his apartment, onto his sofa.

“Ice is in the freezer” he said finally and I nodded frantically, almost tripping over my own feet as I made my way into the kitchen to the freezer. I took out the ice tray and emptied the cubes into a tea towel, hoping that it was the right thing to do.

He accepted the towel and pressed it between his legs, letting out a sigh of relief. I perched on the edge of the sofa next to him, glancing at him with wide, uncertain eyes. Ugh! I had gone and ruined everything! The glimmer of romance was diminished. He probably didn’t even want to be friends at this stage.

“That thing packs quite a punch, eh?” Tom said, sounding marginally better.

“I’m so sorry” I said in a hushed voice. My head was bowed; my hands clenched in an attempt to stay whole as my embarrassment threatened to rip me apart. Why wouldn’t the ground just swallow me whole?

“Its okay” but I wasn’t convinced. He put one of his hands on my denim clad knee “It hurt like hell but it was just a silly mistake, right?”

“Yeah” I shrugged but continued to look down “but all I do is make mistakes, I’m so stupid.”

“No you’re not” Tom’s voice was soft “you’re a little clumsy perhaps, but that doesn’t equate to being stupid.”

“It does if you’re me” I sighed “I tried so hard not to look dumb in front of you but I guess I can’t stop myself from being me.”

Tom squeezed my clenched fist, trying to wiggle his fingers in between so that he could hold my hand “if it makes you feel better, you don’t have to try so hard. I like you regardless.”

I looked up for the first time, my gaze fixed on Tom in shock. Tom smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair as I struggled to communicate my surprise. I wasn’t sure how I was meant to continue living when Tom was aware of my existence, and that he liked it too.

“You do?” I asked in a small voice.

“We haven’t had the occasion to talk a lot, but you’re always in a good mood and you’re funny and admittedly, it’s very sweet when you try hard, but I think you should just be yourself.” He tilts his head thoughtfully “you’re even cuter when you’re just you.” He nudged me and I laughed out of sheer amazement that this man thought I was cute. Me! The girl who could have potentially ended his genetic line!

The day went uphill after that. Tom provided the biscuits that I lacked, and I managed to make tea without burning my hand. Even the sun came out. Out of all the things that I’d ever done, this was by far, simultaneously, the best and worst, and all I had to thank was a faulty umbrella.


End file.
